Prior art fingerpicks for use on stringed instruments may have numerous problems as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,976 (issued to applicant for this case, Jack R. West, formerly known as John R. West), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Additional problems with picks that attach to the fingernail may include: providing a playing surface on the underside of the pick that smoothly transitions the string from the fingertip flesh onto the pick at the location where the underside of the pick meets the flesh (so that the pick does not “catch” on the string during activation thereof); providing an adhesive layer on an anchor portion of the body of the pick that minimizes a height of the pick where it meets the cuticle (to prevent string “catching” near the cuticle); providing a low cost manufacturing method for fingernail picks; providing a slot in a fingernail pick that provides significant resistance to lateral forces on the pick; providing a pick that increases the playing surface on the underside (to improve playability) without making the overall pick so wide that it interferes with adjacent fingers or fingernail picks; providing a fingernail pick that fits snugly given the variety of fingernail sizes and shapes amongst the general population; providing a reliable method of sizing a fingernail pick for a specific fingernail; providing a simplified method of measuring the dimensions of a fingernail that are relevant to providing a snug fitting pick; providing a fingernail pick slot that substantially aligns with the crescent-shaped distal end of the cantilevered portion of a fingernail; providing a fingernail pick slot that is shaped to maximize the amount of cantilevered nail that can be inserted therein; and providing a line of fingernail picks that vary the fit of the pick on the user's nail while maintaining a substantially consistent outside shape and playing surfaces; and other issues.